The present invention relates to a radio pager for selectively displaying a number of different stored information sent by broadcasting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radio pager including a rotary switch for allowing the user of the pager to search the stored information and search them in a desired order.
Generally, a radio pager adaptive to broadcasting receives not only personal information including a telephone number to be called back by the user of the pager and a personal message, but also shared information including news and weather forecast and available with information services. The amount of shared information available from information services and stored in the pager is too great for the user of the pager to easily search. The user, in many cases, selects desired information by pressing button switches arranged on the pager. However, pressing the button switches while watching a miniature LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) mounted on the pager is troublesome.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-198537.